


Links Blanket.

by Rhinkhearted



Category: rhink - Fandom
Genre: BFFs, Camping, Fluff, M/M, Young, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link goes camping with the McLaughlin's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Links Blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some young Rhink Fluff.

"I can't find it anywhere." Link groaned, he closed his backpack with a huff. 

"Are you sure you packed it, dear?." Rhetts mother asked softly from her position in the passenger seat.

"Yes, mama Di." Link sighed and looked out the window of the McLaughlin's station wagon. 

He had talked his mom in to letting him go camping with Rhett and his family for the weekend, at first he thought it was going to be a great trip. That was before he had lost his favorite blanket, he had gotten it the day he was born, it was baby blue and covered in tiny rabbits but now it was gone. In all honesty he had probably just left it on his bed back at home but that didn't make him feel better.

"It'll be okay, Linkster." Rhett gave his shoulder a light nudge with his own and a tiny smile played at his lips. "I'll protect ya."

Link returned Rhett's smile, he was grateful to have such a good friend. 

"Thanks, Rhett." 

"No problem, but if it's a bear or a bug you need protectin' from you're on your own." He poked Link in the side and made his eyes go wide. 

Laughter began to spill from Link's lips and soon even Rhett's parents joined in, Link had the most contagious laugh according to just about everyone who got lucky enough to hear it. 

"I hope we don't run in to either of those things then, or we're all doomed." Cole, Rhett's older brother joked from the other side of his brother. 

"Aw hush ,Cole." Rhett stuck his tongue out at him, once again the car erupted in laughter.

Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all, even if he didn't have his blanket. Link thought as he leaned back and quickly began to fall asleep.


End file.
